Orion
Orion is an American military science fiction adventure television series created by Sean Clements. It was first broadcast on March 12th, 2010 on SciFiZone and was moved to Xenon Networks as part of its line up for the eponymous Xenon on February 5th 2012. The story begins in 2213 in a seemingly utopian future that has seen the nations of Earth unite under the rule of the United Earth Federation. A team of researchers travels to investigate a fluctuating anomaly at the very edge of the solar system on the orders of the Science Directorate. Their research vessel is caught in a solar storm that appears out of nowhere and is pulled into a wormhole at the heart of the anomaly. Moments later the vessel emerges in an incalculably distant galaxy with no means of contacting Earth. Series Overview Series opening sequence The plot of Orion begins with the team arriving at the anomaly to begin their initial investigations as set out in the mission brief. Each of the main characters are introduced in a role call as the team prepares to set out for the event horizon. Faint flashes of energy are seen through a viewport warning of the approaching solar storm. A blinding flash of light envelops the ship causing it lose all power sending the crew into panic. The ship shakes violently as it is seized in the gravitational grip of the anomaly and it is seen being pulled in as the screen fades to black. Overview The plot then follows the crew as they struggle to adjust to the realization that they have been cast into an unfamiliar galaxy with no means of contacting Earth for assistance. Jason Wright is forced to make an emergency landing on a nearby terrestrial planet so that the crew can regain composure and plan their next move. In the first season the crew uncover evidence of a mysteriously absent near-human species on the planet and set out to discover who they are. The crew informally name the planet after the Roman god of sleep Somnos due to the fact that the planet initially appears to be in hibernation. In the first six seasons the Kaethi, a mysterious race of tall green-skinned humanoids, serve as the main antagonists. It is slowly revealed that the the Namwi are a displaced race of refugees who are descended from an warrior race who were driven from their homeworld by a planetary cataclysm and after landing on Somnos in similar circumstances as the series' protagonists descended to make the planet their home. They believe that the crew from Earth have come to invade their new home and exterminate them. Shaateth Arc At the end of the sixth season the Kaethi are on the brink of killing the crew. The Kaethi warriors are seen surrounding the crippled UEF Orion ''in preparation for a final attack. They are about to attack when several mysterious fighter craft buzz the landing site. The fighters make an arcing turn and swoop down to fire on both the Kaethi warriors and the stranded ''Orion. The Kaethi flee into their forest on the Orion crew quickly follow them to get information on the new threat. The latest six seasons have followed the crew of the UEF Orion and the Kaethi as they adapt to face the new threat. In the face of a common enemy that has shown murderous intent towards both of them the former enemies are forced to declare a truce. The Kaethi have encountered the new arrivals before and reveal that they are called the Shaateth. The crew's new allies reveal that the Shaateh are a brutal warlike race who conquer other races for sport or slaves. It is revealed that the Shaateth are the ones responsible for destroying the Kaethi homeworld and have come to exterminate the survivors as a matter of honour. The Shaateth are now the current series antagonists replacing the Kaethi who are now deuteragonists. Cast Main Cast * Lars Hendrikssen - "Eirik Bjørnsson" * Josiah Bennett - "Michael Johnston" * Dale Hawkins - "Matthew Thompson" * Sarah O'Donovan - "Elizabeth Watson" * Melissa Campbell - "Amelia Hammond" * Aaron Rosenstein - "Jason Wright" * Ellis Hughes - "Andrew Hammond" Supporting Cast * Donna Morris - "La'mali" * James O'Donovan - "Ra'yah" * Angela Steinbeck - "Kailee" * Samuel Thomson - "Jonah" Trivia * Orion was the first series that was picked up by Xenon Networks. It was originally screened on the SciFiZone network but was dropped for unspecified reasons. The series is now an anchor show in the Xenon line up in a primetime slot. ** Being picked up by Xenon Networks brought the series into the mainstream and as result its audience was dramatically increased. It immediately became a hit show and rapid earned a dedicated fanbase. It now stands as one of the most popular sci-fi shows on Xenon. * The show's fanbase have proven themselves to be fanatically loyal and extremely enthusiastic in their love for the series. This fan following has produced numerous fan-fiction works and several fan-made short films based on the content of the show. The cast of Orion and the series creator have expressed appreciation for the fans and their fan-fiction content. Category:Enigma24's Creations Category:GTA Category:Fan-made articles Category:TV Series